


You Always Remember Your First

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fan Comics, Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: You always remember the first time fondly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this hits at least one of your kinky buttons, carpemermaid! Please forgive the dialogue, it is merely in service of the porn.


End file.
